Beauty and the Geek
by Asukalover88
Summary: Euphemia and Nina get close...


I do not own Code Geass, this story and I make nothing.

Nina and Euphemia sat in front of the large fireplace inside the princess's massive Britannia home as a nerdy girl stared into her cup of tea, trying to think of something interesting to say. Being in the presents of the 3rd princess of Britannia was intimidating even if Euphemia was kindhearted.

"Do you like the tea?" Euphie asked softly as she looked the dark-haired girl over.

"Yes, very much thank you." Nina smiled shyly as the 3rd princess of Britannia joined her. A few awkward moments passed as Euphie broke the silence again.

"Hey Nina, would you like to try something with me?" The pink-haired girl grinned as Nina blushed deeply.

"L-Like what?" Nina swallowed the lump in her throat as there wasn't much to do in the well-heated room.

"Let's practice kissing." Euphemia said carelessly as Nina almost dropped her cup.

"Y-You want t-to kiss m-me?" Stuttered Nina as Euphie nodded.

"I understand if you don't want to, it was silly of me to ask." Embarrassed, the princess started to stand as the intelligent girl grabbed her hand.

"No, I didn't mean to rude I would…" Nina had to be careful as she didn't want to give away her secret that she was really was in love with the 3rd princess. Being the great grand-daughter to one of the men that made a bomb and changed the world seemed so insignificant, she was a PRINCESS! Euphemia's mind geared up as her dark pink eyes drank in Nina's small frame and glasses, this girl was full blown bookworm moe and she loved it.

_"I'm not even worthy enough to taste those lips."  
_  
Nina was beginning to postpone any action as she thought of an excuse.

"I have to use the bathroom." Nina lied innocently as Euphie grabbed her and pulled herself on top of the small girl. Both cups spilled everywhere as Euphie landed on top of Nina, smiling. Warm tea dripped from the pink haired girl's body and face as Nina looked deeply into the beautiful princess's face.

"Oops, I slipped." Euphemia said clumsily as she leaned down and kissed Nina lightly on the lips. Nina almost fainted as her world suddenly turned upside-down. She'd just kissed a royal princess, now how many people can say that?

"We'll dry faster if we take our clothes off Nina." Euphemia more than insisted as she started to unbutton her wet gown. Nina felt the blood rush to her nose as the pretty princess opened her shirt. Nina just gawked at the girl's chest as Euphie grinned this time.

"That's better; did you want some help Nina?" The princess asked mystically as the proper well-groomed princess, respected the world over was now this other person…

Besides her older sister, Euphie was very alone personally. She was not allowed to socialize with "lower" classes of people and never got to go out on her own. She couldn't even remember the last time she had entertained company that wasn't full nobility, and so with her personal life so repressed, her sex life was non-existent. Masturbation had kept her sane but she knew sharing that side of oneself with someone regardless of gender was an exciting thing… well, from what she had heard from servants whispering.

Men and women, women and women, men and men, sometime more than two people, the very idea! Her sexual urges had come to its boiling point now; she was desperate and given such an opportunity was too good to be wasted by being coy. She didn't know when she'd get a chance like this again and poor Nina was to be the door to the very exciting life she was seeking. Euphemia suddenly remembered Lake Kawaguchi and Nina staring at her like she was a goddess when she stood up to the terrorists. After that Nina would blush when she would talk to her even if only for a few moments. Nina, as innocent as she looked and acted was in the same boat as her, socially and sexually reserved, but by choice so it seemed.

"Are you ok princess?" Nina asked looking up at Euphie as the girl of royalty just stared down at her deep in thought. Shaking out of her deliberation she replied with a question.

"Do you like me Nina?" The pink-haired girl was serious as Nina nodded wildly.

"Yes of course, I lov…" Nina froze suddenly as her face burned red.

"What was that?" Euphie raised her eyebrows as Nina trembled weakly.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid."  
_  
"Like! I like you a lot." Nina backtracked swiftly as Euphie smiled again and leaned in closely.

"You said love…, you really love me?" The princess's eyes swelled up a bit as she couldn't believe this girl had almost said the L word to her.

"Well?" Euphie pressed her wet chest into Nina's.

"Y-Yes, it's true…, I love you." Nina admitted ashamedly as she closed her eyes embarrassed of what she had just said. What was she thinking? Princesses love princes, not geeky girls with glasses. Little did she know that wasn't the case with Euphemia.

_"She really said it!" _

Euphie's heart clinched in her chest as her sex quivered. Only her sister had ever said she loved her and now this girl had confessed her love for her openly. That was all Euphemia needed as she got up, walked to the door and opened it. Looking into the hall the princess found a maid walking by.

"You, come here." Euphie ordered as the maid quickly came.

"Yes princess?" The pretty, blonde haired maid asked willingly.

"Stand at this door and do not let anyone in, understand?" Euphie's stern tone was rare but very frightening as the maid spoke up.

"But what if…?" The maid was instantly interrupted as the princess's eyes narrowed.

"No one, if you do I'll have you put to death in the morning, now I hope you understand?" The maid quaked in place as she nodded rapidly.

"Good." Euphie closed the door and locked it. Turning back to Nina, the princess was ready to walk through that door and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

"Princess Euphemia?" Nina asked worriedly, hearing the door lock.

"Please, my friends call me Euphie." The princess smirked slyly as she started undressing. Nina looked away as every bone in her body wanted her to look back.

"There." Euphie giggled sweetly as she pulled her panties down and stepped out of them. Nina continued to stare at the floor as she heard light footsteps heading for her.

"Princess, please stop messing around and get dressed." Nina asked the floor as Euphie stood in front of her.

"You're telling a royal princess of Britannia what to do?" Euphie's attitude was jokingly, but the coy girl took it to heart.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it princess Euphemia, I..." Nina apologized swiftly as Euphemia dropped to her knees and grabbed her shoulders.

"Stop apologizing and stop calling me princess Euphemia!" Euphie yelled erratically, tears falling from her green bulbs as she continued.

"If what you say is true, then show me how much you love me!" Nina felt like crying as she never seen this side of the young princess.

"You don't understand the loneliness I feel, oh what I wouldn't give to be a normal girl just like you." The distressed princess turned to her side, her hands balling into fists on her bare thighs.

"But everyone loves you." Nina insisted quietly as the pink-haired girl shook her head.

"Blind admiration for some, but because most have to, I am a princess of Britannia after all, just a spoil rich girl who commands the everyday lives of so many, what gives me the right? My birthright? I'm just pathetic and weak; I just want to be like everyone else." Whimpered Euphemia, Nina's heart broke in half at the sight of the most loving girl in the world being so alone. Nina steeled her face as she took her glasses off and started unbuttoning her shirt. Between sobs the princess looked over, wiping her eyes.

"W-What are y-you doing Nina?" Euphemia asked unconvincingly as Nina continued to strip down.

"I want to show you how much…" The smart girl paused for a second as Euphie just stared wantonly, waiting to hear the girl say the most beautiful thing to her. "…I love you."

Naked, Nina adjusted herself as Euphie did the same. Euphemia smiled warmly as she picked up the girl's glasses and put them back on Nina face.

"I want you to see everything." The princess said lightly as she kissed Nina softly. Soon the kissing got deeper, more intense as their hands followed suit. Nina moaned sweetly as Euphie tracked down her neck with little butterfly kisses until she reached the dark-haired girl's small chest.

"Yours are like mine." Euphie giggled at Nina's bust as she licked the stiff nipples before her. Nina gripped the others girl's long pink hair as her core burned for more.

"Ohhhh Euphie." Nina was on cloud 9 as she was actually getting her titties sucked on by a princess. Euphie fooled around for a minute, switching back and fore before looking up at Nina's lust-struck face.

"Nina, may I taste you?" The silky voice asking for such a thing was breath-taking as a small orgasm rippled throughout Nina's body.

"Til' your hearts desire Euphie." Nina opened her legs as Euphemia snaked lower and lower until she was in position. The sight, smell, and feel all too much now as the princess pressed her face into Nina's tiny sex without a care or concern. Nina couldn't hold herself back as she came instantaneously. Euphie leaned back as she watched the geeky girl pump out a few ounces of her sweet girl juices.

"Already?" Euphie was a bit surprised as Nina leaned up panting.

"I'm sorry, I've never been with anyone… intimately before." Nina blushed crimson as her body shuttered randomly.

"Well…," Euphemia smiled with the side of her face, her question ready.

"I'd love to." Nina answered, knowing the princess wanted the same attention paid to her body. Soon Nina was in the same position as Euphemia stopped her.

"Can you finger me first? It gets me really wet." Nina nodded shyly as she put two fingers in her mouth and then into Euphie. The princess squeezed her legs together, trapping Nina's hand as she moaned aloud.

"Just like that." Nina began to pump her arm as Euphie shook all over. This is what she had waited for, making love to another almost felt like a dream. Euphemia's orgasm was rapid fast as she grabbed Nina's hand and nodded. Nina nodded back as she snaked down between her new lover's legs to her burning core. The dark-haired inserted her tongue deep into Euphie as her sex smeared her mouth with its clear liquid. It was everything they said it was, the searing passion, the sweat, the taste.

"More Nina!" The pink-haired cried out as she convulsed wildly. The said girl put her moist fingers back to work as Euphie yelped hotly. Euphemia's orgasm was like a tidal wave as it smashed into her, taking her breath away. Instead of turning away Nina planted her mouth as she sucked the hot cream pouring out of the princess. Dizzy and exhausted both girl's fell back panting. It was a few minutes before either girl could talk or even move as Euphie spoke up.

"I think our clothes are dry." Euphie smiled lustfully, her eyes dizzy as Nina crawled on top of her.

"I think we should let them dry a little longer." Nina grinned lightly as she kissed her loving princess's mouth.

"Good idea." Both girls kissed again as the fire lashed out at their bodies preparing them for "hot" sex. Their moaning got louder as only the maid outside heard them. The maid whimpered in fear as she looked down the hall repeatedly. Suddenly out the shadows, hands covered her mouth and pinned her roughly into the wall.

"What are you doing here?" A stern voice demanded as the maid caught a glance of its owner.

"M-M-Mornelia!" The older princess muffed the girl harshly as the maid knew for a fact that this woman was going to get in that room, one way or another.

"Your keys." The purple-haired woman glared into the maid's eyes as the blonde trembled with panic. The maid looked down softly at her crotch as a grin crossed the princess's face. Ordered to lie, the maids hid keys in their panties as Cornelia began to dig. Finding what she was looking for, Cornelia smirked as she looked at the keys covered in cum and knowing the maid was threatened with death, she whispered.

"Go to my room, and stay there." The maid took off running as Cornelia looked over at the locked door holding some kind of secret.

_"What are you doing little sister?"_


End file.
